¿Celos?
by MaLu-OUAT
Summary: Nuevo one-shot, esperamos que les guste y que disfruten, y nos compartan sus opiniones y sugerencias. Agradecemos los comentarios sobre el one-shot anterior. Recuerden que ninguno tiene relación con el anterior a excepción de los personajes y características de los mismos.


Era una hermosa tarde en StoryBrooke, el sol invernal estaba por ponerse y Regina decidió que sería bueno salir a dar un paseo para relajarse un rato ya que los últimos días habían sido de mucho estrés. El frío viento que estaba corriendo batía su cabello de un lado a otro, pensó que ya no era tan bueno estar fuera de casa.

Mientras apartaba uno de los mechones de cabello de su cara, vio frente a la torre del reloj una pareja; se veían enamorados, pensó. Estaba un poco lejos así que decidió acercarse para ver de quienes se trataba.

Estaba a escasos cien metros de ellos, su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando vio que eran Robín y Zelena; Robín tenía las manos sobre el abdomen se su hermana mientras se miraban y se sonreían como si fueran una perfecta familia feliz.

-¡Robín! -pronunció Regina. Su voz era temblorosa pero su expresión era de ira.

Robín y Zelena voltearon cuando escucharon aquella voz familiar. -Regina..no es... -Lo sé no es lo que estoy pensando- Interrumpió Regina a Robin.

Ella intentaba controlar las lágrimas pero sabía que si seguía allí rompería a llorar así que salió corriendo de ese lugar tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Regina espera, no te vayas! -Gritó Robin mientras se disponía a ir detrás de ella; pero Zelena lo tomó del brazo -Deja que se vaya. -dijo Zelena con una maquiavélica sonrisa en su cara.

Robín la miró horrorizado y se zafó de ella para salir tras la mujer que amaba.

Zelena no podía dejar de sonreír, sabía que había destruido a su hermana en ese momento.

-Mamá ¿estás bien? -preguntó Henry cuando vio a su madre cruzar la puerta.

-Oh Henry, cariño ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a pasar la tarde contigo; pero no me has respondido ¿estás bien? -Henry insistió.

-Sí, cariño estoy no pasa nada -dijo Regina tratando de mantener el control de sus sentimientos.

-En serio no te ves bien, estas llorando ¿qué pasó? -Henry estaba preocupado.

-Nada, te digo que estoy bien sólo necesito descansar -Afirmó Regina con una sonrisa forzada tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo.

-Está bien; pero estaré aquí para ti. ¿Okay? -Dijo henry caminando hacia su madre y dándole un cálido abrazo.

-Gracias -susurro Regina en el oído de su hijo.

Regina no podía sacar la imagen de Robin y su verde y repugnante hermana de su cabeza, las imágenes se autorepetían una y otra vez. Puso su cara entre las manos sólo, quería llorar y maldecir una y otra vez el hecho de no ser ella quien llevará el hijo de Robin en su vientre pues eso nunca sería posible, ella estaba marchita o más bien hechizada.

Pensó en su madre y sintió tanto odio que casi podía palparlo, su madre era culpable de todo en especial de haber traído a Zelena al mundo y de arruinar su vida.

Se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y caminó hacia su mesita de noche donde estaba su foto con Robin y Roland, sonrió al recordar ese tiempo donde era tan feliz, pero entonces sintió rabia y tiró la foto al piso quebrándose en pedazos el marco de la foto. -¿Cuándo iba a ser feliz? -Se preguntó a si misma -¿desde cuándo era tan débil? Volverse héroe sólo le había traído más dolor a su vida. Caminó hacia su closet y pasó la mano por todos sus elegantes y finos trajes hasta llegar a uno de la Reina malvada. En ese momento sonó la puerta de su habitación –Regina, ábreme soy Robin -¿Qué quieres? -Necesitamos hablar por favor ábreme. -Robin inclinó su cabeza hacia la puerta mientras escuchaba los pasos acercarse.

Regina abrió -¿Qué necesitas? -preguntó con indiferencia.

-A ti…- respondió Robin con dolor.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco -¿En serio? Eso no era lo que parecía cuando estabas con Zelena. -caminó hacia su cama.

Robin cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado. Quiso tomar una de sus manos pero ella se zafó.

Regina, por favor no pasaba nada entre Zelena y yo; sólo era el bebé que se movía. Regina lo miró, él jugaba con la punta de su cacheta. Ahora Regina se sentía estúpida. -Robín lo siento yo sólo…-Lo sé, estabas celosa. -Le dio una pícara sonrisa.

Regina sonrió -claro que no… bueno un poco… está bien si tengo celos pero no del bebé. Sólo tengo celos de no ser yo quien lleve a tu hijo. -bajó la cabeza.

-Hey, no pasa nada -Robin intentó de nuevo tomar su mano y esta vez ella no se negó. Acarició sus nudillos con el pulgar. -Yo sé que todo esto es difícil para ti y para mí; pero lo solucionaremos. Te lo prometo. -Robin tiró de ella hasta su pecho y plantó un beso en su cabello.

Regina se levantó diciendo -Sabes Robin allá en mi congelador tengo una botella de vino blanco porque no la traes y no sé, podríamos pasar la tarde juntos tomando y quizás…-se humedeció el labio inferior. Robin esbozó una sonrisa -no te humedezcas el labio de esa manera, sabes que me enloqueces siempre que lo haces -la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, presionando sus labios contra los de ella dándole un casto beso que se convirtió en risas -Ve por el vino- le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

Unos minutos más tarde, arriba de la cama y con copas cada uno en sus manos -Robín espera ¿dónde está Henry? -No te preocupes por él, se fue con Emma…Él me llamó, estaba preocupado por ti y menos mal que lo hizo porque fui a la cripta y no te vi allí; casi enloquezco sin saber dónde estabas, así que corrí aquí y luego que llegué Emma lo llamó y se fue con ella y Hook. -Regina sonrió y le dio un beso.

-En serio pensaste que yo podría estar feliz con Zelena? –Preguntó Robin.

-Bueno, ustedes se veían como una familia. Miró su copa y comenzó a darle vueltas al líquido dentro de ella.

Robín la tomó por la barbilla obligándola a mirar hacia él -Tu y Roland son mi familia. Zelena sólo lleva a mi otro hijo o hija -Regina le dio una corta sonrisa. -Desde el primer día en que te salve aquel mono volador en el bosque encantado sabía te amaría. -Por favor, no me recuerdes eso que te traté muy mal- sonrió Regina con vergüenza.

-Así eras tú y creó que eso me gustó. Tú eras demasiado hostil y es raro, pero amaba eso de ti sabía que en el fondo serias mía -¡Qué arrogante eres!- dijo Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco -si pero soy tu arrogante- Okay entonces tu arrogante y yo hostil- Ambos rieron ante el comentario, se miraron y Robin puso las dos copas en la mesita de noche. Luego se acercó a ella acariciando con una mano su mejilla y la otra enterrándola en su pelo -¿sabes que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie verdad?- Lo sé yo te amo de la misma manera-susurró Regina, ambos sonrieron.

Robín le dio un beso que poco a poco se fue intensificando, Regina comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba al toque de Robin. Era increíble como aún seguía sintiendo las mismas emociones que sintió cuando estaban en casa de Zelena averiguando sobre la bruja malvada y él se acercó a ella atrapándola entre el mueble de bebidas y él; ese momento en que sintió su respiración en su cuello y por un momento creyó perder el control de sí misma.

Robin sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Regina y se separó de su boca, buscó sus ojos marrones y le dio una pequeña sonrisa -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Regina con asombro.

-Nada, que te amo.


End file.
